Otto Cyneweard
Lord-Trader Otto Cyneweard is a Germanic nobleman who is leader of the Cyneweard Trade Conglomerate. The man has spent an exhausting amount of years building up his trade empire to reach through every European land and beyond. He has spent even longer, hiding every detail that the noble Cyneweard is in fact a Black Dragon, and his cohorts within his trade empire are all Werewolves, Vampires, Djinn, and other creatures which humanity often fears. Despite dealing with these creatures who would often like nothing better to exterminate humanity, Cyneweard has been able to reign them and their base desires in, under his command. He has proven to them that he is a capable leader, and established a feeding treatise for those under him to follow. A Land Before Time Cirothe the Ice Breather is a name only found in ancient texts and scrolls. In them, a terrifying dragon, covered in shimmering, black scales is described. The creature, from nose to tail, stretched over 18 metres, and possessed a standing height of 9 metres. With an immense wingspan, the texts spoke of a monster whose shadow swept across the lands, striking fear into mortal men with plumes of frost which could ice over entire villages and a greedy maw which would swallow men whole. A being of great power from a line of renowned arrogance, Cirothe’s kind saw an end to their reign when humanity came to an age of greater technology, tenacity, and heroism. Cirothe’s name never appeared in any lists of known black dragon slayings, but recorded sightings of the creature, or any other black dragon for that matter, became so infrequent to the point where the black dragonflight faded into myth and it came into question if such a creature ever existed. The Age of Humanity What none of these ancient texts knew is that Cirothe adopted an “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em” strategy. With a nigh uncountable amount of years to practice his craft, Cirothe blended into human society with a combination of illusionary magic and pure guile. The black dragon built an alias known as Otto Cyneweard, a Germanic aristocrat. The man people came to know was a tall, svelte individual dressed in ostentatious robes with a matching shimmering, black cape. Gaudy rings covered his slender fingers, and an elegantly crafted rapier hung at his side. Cyneweard became well known throughout the lands as a tradesmen in luxury goods. His wealth and reputation became so great that his business expanded into ventures of other industries. After years of growth, the name Cyneweard became synonymous with banking, mining, and even textiles. Despite his economic empire spilling into neighboring countries, Cyneweard was known as a notorious recluse; opting to send envoys and emissaries to even the most regal functions. The rumour often perpetuated about Otto Cyneweard was that he never left an expansive estate supposedly built somewhere in the twisting woods of Germania’s Black Forest; from there orchestrating each new move of his ever growing conglomerate of commerce. Appearance In his human Avatar, Otto Cyneweard is a tall, svelte individual at a height of 6'3". His limber frame is often dressed in a regal, dark green jacket with a shimmering, black side cape. His short, jet black hair is neatly kept back. Cyneweard also keeps a well groomed beard over his sharp chin, as well as a mustache almost as posh as his personality. Personality If there's anything Cyneweard loves more than his horde of treasures, it certainly is listening to himself talk. The Black Dragon took an alias of elegance perhaps only so that he could act out the stylish performances of wordplay which he loves to put on during his conversations with mortals. Very often, Cyneweard doesn't seem to take many situations seriously even when those around him find the events dire. He often displays a sly grin upon his pointed face, increasing to his regal air of nonchalantness. True to his draconic lineage, Cyneweard can be greatly arrogant, and will often make sure to get the last word in on every situation. In reality, Cyneweard is incredibly paranoid, and takes great precedence on situations which his life, or the lives of his companions, could be at stake. He has already considered most all of these dangers ahead of time, and always has a plan of attack, defense, or escape in mind. Though, even when his hand his forced, he still often refuses to drop the facade of his relaxed demeanor. Weapons & Possessions True to dragon nature, the Lord-Trader has amassed an obscene amount of wealth. With it, he has accrued numerous physical possessions ranging from the mundane to the powerful. Cyneweard keeps a plethora of powerful curios and artefacts hidden away, at his disposal should a need to use one arise. Cyneweard is most often seen with an elegantly crafted rapier, and in reality has an entire set of similar looking blades for an array of different occasions. He keeps another, small dagger inside one of his sleeves, and another strapped in his boot. Additionally, the Lord-Trader has many physical holdings in every country across the known lands, as well as some beyond the normal bounds of mortals. Abilities & Skills Taste for Magic -''' Cirothe has developed a sixth sense, able to detect magic on another wavelength. '''Obsidian Scales '-' His black scales are nearly impervious to most weapons and magic Heart of Ice -''' The dragon is a master magic user, excelling at frost and ice based magics. 'Smoke and Mirrors -' He has additionally mastered the magic powers of illusion to blend in with the modern human world. '''Every Eventuality '-' Cirothe is a mastermind, one which has learned what the rest of his race didn't: adapt or die. He has amassed a wealth of knowledge which rivals his physical horde, this allows him to pre-plan for encounters with powerful creatures and deities. His planning doesn't often include tactics on how to defeat powerful foes, but rather how to survive with as little loss as possible. And above all, he ensures that no one can pierce through the veil that is his true nature. 'Last of his Brood -' Cirothe is an ancient creature, almost timeless. He is the last of the Black Dragonflight. 'Chilling Wind -' The dragon is surrounded by an aura of cold. In dragon form, it feels as though it’s an endless winter and any water quickly freezes over. This effect is greatly curbed when in human form, with any room he stays in for more than fifteen minutes has a noticeable temperature drop. Weaknesses & Quirks 'Lust for Gold -' The creature very predictably enjoys goods and all sorts of worldly wealth, and as such will go to absurd lengths to acquire items he finds interesting. 'Soft underbelly -' While his scales are able to take a considerable beating, the dragon’s underside is unarmoured and is susceptible to damage far more easily. 'No Burn Zone -' While Cirothe excels at frost and ice magic, he is unable to breathe or manipulate fire as the rest of his kin are likened to do. 'Useless Meatbag -' Cirothe can transform to and from his human aspect with ease. While transformed into this aspect, he is unable to cast most powerful ice based magic, and must rely on illusions and his years spent training with a Human rapier. 'Last Word -' Being a skilled conversationalist, Cirothe can't help but try to get the last word in every discussion he's a part of. History Enter the Dragon A short time before the Plague of Rome, Otto Cyneweard facilitated, through his organization, a trade deal for an artefact known as the Arcturus Stone. The stone was said to contain the very secrets and power from the civilization which bore it, now long deceased. The trade deal went belly up, when a shadow organization used the Unseelie Court and their interest with the Celtic Queen, Aislinn Iceni, to cause the Plague of Rome as a great distraction. In the midst of the chaos, this shadow group swooped in to steal the Arcturus Stone for themselves, then planned to kill the Celtic Queen and pose her death as a suicide. Somewhere along their schemes, events shifted, and Aislinn was left alive and with no recollection of the shadow group. Not long after, Cyneweard sent Bashir to Rome, as an envoy for his own arrival. The purpose of Bashir arriving first was twofold, as the Arabian man was also a disguised Djinn, masquerading as a human magician. Bashir and his guard Ylva interrupted the Roman trial of Queen Aislinn, arbitrated by none other than the Caesar Domitia Lovita Aemilius herself, and used his powers to help uncover the shadow group's involvement in the attack on Rome. Otto Cyneweard arrived shortly after the trial, followed by a retinue of his "officials", Hrothgar and Kama, as well as a contingent of his private military. They were greeted at the gates of Rome by an Undead horde, created by the Lich Svallorn, and with the combined might of Cyneweard's forces as well as Leonus', the Lich was temporarily defeated. The military force, mostly consisting of Ice Golems created by Cyneweard and disguised as human soldiers with illusion magic and special rune warding, stayed stationed outside of the city walls, while his officials followed him inside to meet with the Roman Caesar. When in Rome Cyneweard and his retinue met in the Roman palace with Domitia, as well as the Angel of Death himself, Azreal. The meeting was tenuous at best, with both leaders being incredibly stubborn, but tensions eventually eased and Cyneweard explained to Domitia the existence of the Arcturus Stone and why the Plague of Rome was all a part of a larger plot. With the Caesar's blessing to investigate the incident further, Cyneweard left the council chambers. As soon as the meeting was over, a dark magical sense tinged at Cyneweard's mind from somewhere in the Roman Palace. He and his retinue investigated, and came upon the room which Queen Aislinn was staying in. Cloaked, Cyneweard and Bashir entered the room to find it to be overtaken in a torrent of wind and smoke. Inside they discovered Aislinn and her Fae companion Zephyr bound by the dark Fae Kieran. With Kieran ignorant that Cyneweard was just behind him, the Lord-Trader skewered him non-lethally with his cold iron rapier. The rapier pierced the Unseelie King in such a way that the tip of the blade punctured out of his chest and through into the soft underside of the Fae's mouth. To add insult to injury, Cyneweard placed a lemon inside Kieran's mouth, mounting the fruit, which is poisonous to Fae, onto the tip of the rapier. Relationships As Cyneweard is the last known Black Dragon, he has no relationships to speak of with other dragons. He seems to treat everyone within his organization respectably, and in return they show him the utmost loyalty. The Lord-Trader keeps a positive, if not neutral, relationship with most of the kingdoms in order to facilitate his commerce. Any details aside from that are unknown. Quotes "A dragon is never at disadvantage." Category:Characters Category:Dragons